Somewhere Between Life and Death
by Silver Moonbeam
Summary: *Previously known as 'The Endless Curse'* A rumor has been going around school that anyone who sees a cursed videotape will die 7 days after watching it. But, it's just a rumor right? It can't be true, can it? *Crossover with The Ring*


Title: The Endless Curse  
  
Author: Silver Moonbeam  
  
Archives: None (at least, I don't think so.)  
  
Category: Horror, Mystery  
  
Parings: 2xH, 6xN (Not written in stone yet, so don't worry)  
  
Rating: R (Just in case)  
  
Warnings: scary-ness (at least I hope so, cause if there isn't, I would be a horrible authoress!)  
  
Disclaimer: It is stated in the Declaration of Independence (A.N. I don't even own that. Not even a cheap copy) that a person has certain unalienable rights such as life, liberty, and writing fanfics with disclaimers.  
  
Friend: That's life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, you baka!  
  
Oh. I knew that. Anyway, this is a disclaimer stating that I don't own Gundam wing, so that I can write this fanfic without getting sued. So you cannot sue me cause I wrote this disclaimer!  
  
Friend: Yes they can! That just wouldn't be very intelligent.  
  
Uh huh, same thing.  
  
Friend: Is not!  
  
Is too.  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!  
  
IS NOT!  
  
IS TOO!  
  
Oh yeah! Must mention, this is based on The Ring, which is coming out Halloween-ish. How do I know of the plot, then? Well, firstly, the original movie was Japanese, and my friend saw it. So she had the honor of relaying the plot to me in vast detail. Er.or just in detail.Anyways, I don't own The Ring. .  
  
A.N this is a sorta test/trial fic. I want to see how many reviews this can get, and also how well I can write horror. I'm supposed to work on this with my friend who saw the Japanese/horribly subbed & dubbed Chinese version, so it will most likely appear later with a different pen name and probably a different title (A.N. Excuse my lack of creativity). Just a warning to all you readers!  
  
  
  
[Prologue]  
  
  
  
"Have you heard about that rumor that's been going around?" asked the violet haired girl.  
  
"Rumor?" asked her roommate, puzzled. She had heard nothing of the sort. At least, not that she remembered.  
  
"Yeah, I heard this from Melissa. It's rumored that there's a cursed videotape," said the girl, lightly to show what she thought of this bizarre gossip. "Supposedly, this tape is really bizarre. It shows these flashes of scenes that don't even connect! Then there's this scene where there's this girl with really long hair covering her face, like in those scary movies, walking toward this well. The filming's not top-quality, black and white and everything, because Melissa was saying that she was here," she gestured with her hands, "And suddenly, she's here," she moved her hands to the right. "And then, it's so creepy, you see this stone hit her in the head, and then she falls into the well! And some person covers up the well! But what's really spooky is that, supposedly everyone who watches this movie dies seven days after they watch it! The person gets an anonymous phone call with no one there and then the TV somehow turns on by itself! But the people who die don't have any marks on them, but they have this terrified look on their faces! Isn't that so creepy?" she paused to study her roommate. "Relena? Are you all right? You look so pale!"  
  
"No," Relena said shakily, "I saw this videotape six days ago!"  
  
Her roommate's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes," her lower lip trembled and she started to laugh, high and crazily. "I'm going to die!" Her eyes wildly stared through her roommate.  
  
"Relena! Calm down! I was making up the part about the people dying!" Relena's roommate said sharply.  
  
"What!" Relena screeched, "Hilde! You were getting me worked up for nothing!"  
  
Hilde looked down sheepishly.  
  
Relena laughed shakily, and it felt like a giant weight was removed from her shoulders. "I won't kill you, but!" a maniacal gleam appeared in her eyes, "you get dish duty for the rest of the year!"  
  
Hilde frowned, "No fair!"  
  
"Of course it is, after the scare you gave me!"  
  
Hilde huffed and grumpily agreed.  
  
Laughing, the two roommates ascended the stairs and started on the night's homework.  
  
*****  
  
Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Relena rose from her bed. A glance at the clock told her that it was 12:32. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her breath was clearly visible in front of her as it circled in white curls and then disappeared. Wrapping herself with her thick blanket, she went to the thermostat and raised it up a few degrees. Deciding that it wouldn't get warm for awhile, she went to heat some hot chocolate. Relena descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Feeling too lazy to heat water in a pot or water boiler, she poured a glass of water and plopped it into the microwave. Sighing, she sat down by the kitchen table.  
  
Suddenly, a loud ring of the telephone startled her. Relena jumped out of her seat and sighed in relief. While berating herself for being so jumpy and wondering who would call at this hour, she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" When no one answered, she frowned. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Hearing no reply, the hairs on her neck started to prickle. "It's probably just a prank call," she told herself firmly.  
  
Then, she heard the TV. Putting the phone back, she walked toward it. "Hilde must have left it on," she said to herself, "it's just a coincidence." She turned the TV off with a decisive click and wrapped the blanket more firmly around herself, even though she knew the chills she was getting were not from the cold atmosphere of the room.  
  
The microwave beeped loudly, making her jump sky high. Laughing slightly to herself, she walked back to the kitchen and took her glass of water out of the microwave. After pouring in the powder, Relena sat down and sipped it, enjoying the heat of the glass in her hands. The steam came in transparent white wisps, encircling her. She inhaled the chocolate scent, and her fast, short breathing started to slow slightly.  
  
However, after a few seconds, she put down the glass with a frown. Was the TV on again? She was sure she had turned it off. But then again, the TV was ancient; it was probably in need of a repair. Shakily, she placed her cup of cocoa on the table and walked back to turn off the TV once again. With shaky legs, she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, there was the unbearable sensation of someone else's presence behind her. Relena slowly looked back and her eyes widened. She froze, horrified, as her blanket fluttered to the floor.  
  
  
  
A.N It was horrible wasn't it! T_T *Runs away* It's my first time writing horror, I'm trying! Please review! Please! 


End file.
